


Dungeons and Dragons

by Evergade



Series: Hijack June week 2018 [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Jack était en très mauvaise posture. Nicolas, le chef du groupe était mort, Tatiana la guérisseuse aussi, ainsi que Sandy le magicien, Kozmotis le maître des ombres et Aster l'elfe. Il était seul et il s'était fait capturer par le clan adverse.Ils l'avaient jeté dans une chambre qui, aux vues du luxe dont elle faisait preuve, appartenait à leur chef. Les rumeurs qui couraient sur le chef du clan des Hooligans Hirsutes étaient effrayantes. Il avait dompté des dragons et avait conquis la moiter du monde connu avec.Et Jack se retrouvait dans sa chambre, certainement pour divertir ses plaisirs pervers.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Hijack June week 2018 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676761
Kudos: 4





	Dungeons and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Jack était en très mauvaise posture. Nicolas, le chef du groupe était mort, Tatiana la guérisseuse aussi, ainsi que Sandy le magicien, Kozmotis le maître des ombres et Aster l'elfe. Il était seul et il s'était fait capturer par le clan adverse. Cinq guerriers lui étaient tombés dessus alors qu'il tentait de fuir. Il pensait qu'il se ferait tuer aussi, mais ils l'avaient ligoté et ramené dans leur fort. Ils l'avaient jeté dans une chambre qui, aux vues du luxe dont elle faisait preuve, appartenait à leur chef. Des draps en soies noirs couvraient le lit immense, des bougies étaient dispersées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Des haches, des boucliers, des épées et autres armes diverses traînaient un peu partout. Jack avait très peur. Les rumeurs qui couraient sur le chef du clan des Hooligans Hirsutes étaient effrayantes. Il avait dompté des dragons et avait conquis la moiter du monde connu avec. Il ne faisait preuve d'aucune pitiez avec ses ennemis. Alvin le traître, Dagur le Dérangé, Viggo et Ryker Grimborn, et même Drago PointSanglant avaient succombé à ses attaques.

Et Jack se retrouvait dans sa chambre, certainement pour divertir ses plaisirs pervers.

Il essaya de se défaire de l’amas de chaînes qui l'entourait, mais il ne réussit qu'à faire du bruit et à épuiser le peu de force qui lui restait. Il se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre pour voir s'il avait une chance de s’enfuir par là, mais la distance au sol était trop éloignée et finissait par des douves dans lesquels il coulerait certainement avant de pouvoir en sortir. Des pas se firent entendre et il pâlit. Il chercha une échappatoire des yeux, sans succès et la porte s'ouvrit.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Troisième du Nom lui faisait face.

-Voilà donc ce que m'ont apporté mes troupes… Eh bien je dois avouer que pour une fois, ils ont eut raison…

-Libérez-moi.

Haddock éclata d'un rire froid.

-Ils me demandent tous ça… Non. Non, mon beau, ce soir tu es à moi et demain… Enfin, on verra bien…

-Vous allez me tuer ?

-Pas ce soir. Vois-tu, cela fait trop longtemps que je suis seul et que personne n'a réchauffé mon lit…

-Je ne suis pas votre putain !

Haddock ricana une fois de plus.

-Le monde entier sera bientôt à mes pieds. Et tu crois que toi, seul, enchaîné dans ma chambre, tu pourras me résister ?

-Je ne me rendrai jamais !

Haddock enleva son lourd manteau de fourrure.

-Continue de rêver… Mais pas trop longtemps, parce que ça a tendance à m'énerver… Et tu sais ce que je fais aux choses qui m'énervent ?

Jack déglutit.

-Bien, je vois que tu es au courant.

Haddock enleva son armure, restant uniquement dans ses bas et si Jack était terrorisé, il devait bien admettre que le seigneur de guerre était gâté par la nature. Haddock s'approcha de lui.

-Maintenant, voyons voir ce que tu as sous cette ferraille…

-Je refuse de me soumettre.

-Mon beau, tu n'auras pas le choix, susurra Haddock d'une voix douce. Je prends tout ce que je veux, et ce que je veux, ce soir, c'est toi…

Il lui enleva sa prison métallique et pendant qu'il le faisait, Jack remarqua qu'il avait une jambe artificielle. Haddock vit son regard et sourit.

-J'ai perdu ma jambe, il y a longtemps. Durant mon premier combat, lors de mes quinze ans, on me l'a arraché. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard, de mettre à genoux la moiter du monde. Alors si tu penses que tu auras le dessus avec un corps-à-corps avec moi…

Jack déglutit. Même si Haddock avait une jambe de moins, il était quand même redoutable. Et lui n'était qu'un pauvre magicien apprenti sans expérience…

Haddock le contempla d'un œil appréciateur.

-Eh bien eh bien… Voilà qui est appétissant.

-Qu'allez-vous me faire ?

Haddock lui laissa ses menottes et le souleva. Jack n'osa même pas opposer une résistance.

-Ce soir, mon beau, je vais faire en sorte que tu m'implores. Que tu cries grâce et que tu me supplies de te prendre encore et encore. Et quand j'en aurais finis avec toi, eh bien… On verra si tu me serviras demain… Si ce n'est pas le cas, sache que les geôles t'attendent. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit sur mes geôles ?

Haddock le jeta sur le lit.

-Personne n'y fait de vieux os…

Le lendemain matin, Jack se réveilla par le soleil qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Un bras musclé entourait sa taille et une autre main lui caressait les cheveux.

-Alors, mon beau, dit le seigneur de guerre. Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu ? Personne ne me résiste. Et personne ne…

Il fut interrompu par le bip strident du téléphone.

-Et merde, jura Hiccup en s’étalant sur l'oreiller.

-Dommage, fit Jack, ça partait bien.

-J'avais dit à tout le monde qu'on n'était pas là, bon sang!

Jack se retourna face à lui.

-Eh, cette fois on a pu aller jusqu'au bout. Pas comme la fois où ton père nous a surpris entrain de faire l'amour habillé en…

-Non, non, pitiez, ne le dit pas. Pff… J'm'en fous, j'réponds pas.

Jack sourit et se colla à son amant.

-C'était bien, hier soir…

Hiccup lui sourit.

-Ça t'a plu ? J'ai eut peur d’être un peu trop flippant…

Jack l'embrassa.

-Non, c'était parfait… Et te voir jouer les chefs de guerre, c'est… Totalement bandant.

Hiccup ricana.

-T'étais bien mignon, en prisonnier, je dois avouer…

-Au fait, t'a dit quoi à ton père, pour pouvoir lui taxer ses armes de collection ?

-Qu'il y avait un antiquaire, et que je voulais les faire estimer pour l'assurance.

-Il a gobé ça ?

-Pour l'instant. Attends qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y en a pas…

-Et c'était sympa les bougies, mais je crois que les meubles n'ont pas apprécié la cire fondue…

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau et Hiccup regarda le combiné.

-On est pas là ! Foutez nous la paix !

Jack sourit et se calant contre son amant. Hiccup lui caressa les cheveux, oubliant la tonalité. Malheureusement, le répondeur se mit en marche ;

« Hiccup, c'est ton père. Tu sais la personne qui va te déshériter si tu ne lui rends pas ses bébés tout de suite ! Mastok m'a dit qu'il n'y a aucun antiquaire dans les parages ! Si tu utilises mes bébés pour je ne sais quel délire avec Jack, je te préviens… »

Hiccup grogna en se mettant en coussin sur le visage pendant que son amant ricanait en entendant la fin du message. Jack se leva pour mettre le téléphone en silencieux et se recoucha près du brun.

-Dites-moi, mon seigneur, dit Jack en se remettant dans son rôle, la nuit d'hier soir a-t-elle mérité vos geôles ?

Hiccup sourit.

-Ça dépendra du réveil que tu m'accordes, mon beau…

Jack sourit et embrassa son amant, ravi à la perspective de la partie de jambe en l'air qui s’annonçait. Et il remercia encore une fois le ciel d'avoir croisé Hiccup Haddock dans sa vie.


End file.
